Kurama's Nightmare, Hiei's comfort
by Pheonix09
Summary: when Kurama has a bad nightmare what will happen? will Hiei come to him or will Kurama cry himself to sleep?.....summery sucks but hope you like it


**Author's note:** this is my first YYH story on here. Hiei is OOC and Kurama may be as well.

**Disclaimer: **do not own

**warning: **it's boy/boy don't like don't read

_Nightmare_

Kurama was running in a dark forest being chased by a large hoard of bear demons. He was getting tired from running and it felt like the demons were draining his energy. He needed to see a familiar face for he was terrorfied of what was going to happen if he were caught by the bear demons. He tried to go faster but the bear demons were gaining speed rather quickly and they were on his tail. ('someone help me') he thought to himself as he started to slow down with a whimper then he felt a claw slice his shoulder. He shut his eyes from the pain and tripped over a log then landed on the ground. He opened his eyes as he saw the bear demons surround him then he let out a feirousious roar. He hoped that would scare them, but it didn't work. "GO AWAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU"Kurama yelled angerly with another feirousiuos ROAR then he felt his clothing ripped off of him and a bear demon go on top of him " LET ME GO!" "I don't think so fox demon your mine" the bear demon on top of him said evily as he pushed in Kurama painfully making the kitsune scream in agony then the demon started to thrust hard "hahahahahahahaha this feels good." "Please stop it hurts so much....no I don't want to do this" Kurama pleaded fearfully as he shut his eyes tight then whimpered in pure pain and terror"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME" "No one's going to help you so shut up and stop your whining fox demon it'll be over soon heheh" the bear demon said evily then Kurama whimpered as tears started to fall from his closed eyes and went down his cheeks"no one cares for you so give up amd let me have my fun hahahahahahehehehahahaha It's hopeless Kurama your nothing but a toy for us bear demons. isn't that right boys?" "YEAH THATS RIGHT BOSS" the others cheered in unison. "your friends Yusuk, Kuwabara, Yukina and that fire demon, Hiei don't care for you...your mine forever! hahahahaha" the bear demon leader said slyly making Kurama's tears increase"otherwise your 'friends' would be here but they are not hahahahaha" "Y-your wrong my friends do care...especially Hiei. Hiei is my longest and closest friend, he would never abandon me EVER" Kurama said determindly. "then why isn't he here to help you hmm?" the bear demon said slyly as he started to thrust faster and harder making Kurama scream out in pain as he felt warm liquid stream out of him down his legs. "HIEI, HIEI HELP ME PLEASE HIEI" Kurama screamed desperately as the bear demons started to laugh and cheer their leader on as Kurama started to feel weaker and weaker "HIEI!"

_end nightmare_

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he sat up then looked around fearfully as tears went down his sweaty face. He saw no one in the room and realized it was a nightmare. He got out of bed then stumbled over to the window and opened it. He looked around as he used his rei to call for Hiei because he needed the fire demon. After he sat back on the bed, shaking fearfully as he cried then the fire apparition came a short time later and went over to Kurama. "Fox whats the matter?" he asked as he knelt on the bed then Kurama quickly put his arms around his neck and burried his face in the crook of Hiei's neck making the fire demon start to worry "Kurama are you alright?" "bad...nightmare...j-just hold me" Kurama said in between sobs and Hiei wrapped his arms around the trembling kitsune's fragile form then kissed the top of his fox's head. "was it that same nightmare?" Hiei asked worriedly as he started to stroke the kitsune's back soothingly. "y-yes" Kurama answered fearfully as his sobbing got worse. "it's alright fox it wasn't real but remember i love you and I always will. My love is real and I will protect you...calm down my fox it's okay" Hiei said soothingly trying to calm the kitsune down "...do you want me to stay the night my fox?" "yes, please Hiei I need you" Kurama said desperately as he lifted his head and locked eyes with Hiei. "I will stay as long as you need me alright?"Hiei said firmly and Kurama nodded "now calm down before you collapse from exquastion again. I know you don't have that much energy left." "I-I'll try" Kurama said sadly as Hiei shifted them sa he was sitting under the covers with Kurama sitting next to him but Hiei was still holding him though Kurama was notputting his full weight on him"Hiei...thank you" "anytime my fox"Hiei said gently then abruptly Kurama collapsed on him"fox you alright" "I-I'm...out...of...energy" Kurama said weakly as Hiei laid down with kurama's head on his chest "I-I'm...sorry" "it's alright...just sleep I'm right here" Hiei said gently as he put one arm around kurama's upper back and the other on the back of his head. "al...right night love you" Kurama said weakly shutting his eyes. "yes love you too sweet dreams my fox" Hiei said gently then Kurama drifted off to sleep, content in Hiei's arms.

THE END

i hoped you guys liked it tell me what you think R&R please. should there be some kind of sequel?


End file.
